


Someone's Watching Over Me

by Katybug1992



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Racer puts his all into looking after everyone else that he's too busy to take care of himself.  Spot will always be the one to step up.





	Someone's Watching Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hilary Duff's song "Someone's Watching Over Me".

Jack was the least intimidating leader. He was easy to approach and didn’t rule with an iron fist. He didn’t control where his newsies sold or spent their free time, he only asked that they let him know if they wouldn’t be back by curfew. He took care of his people...when they would let him.

Racer had been a Lower Manhattan newsie for almost three years when Jack took over, falling into the roll of Jack’s Second seamlessly. He had come from Brooklyn and had the Brooklyn attitude. Where Jack was soft, Racer was hard. He was the enforcer. 

Several years later, he was still the strongest Second in all of New York City. Jack was a big idea guy and Racer took care of the details, making sure that everything ran smoothly and squashing any rumbles of mutiny on the rare times that they occurred. He was up and ready while Jack still had his head in the clouds and made sure that everyone was ready before the bell rang. He made sure that, at the end of the day, everyone had something to eat - often times sacrificing his own needs for the needs of the others. Racer is the one who keeps the mood light. He put his all into taking care of the others and never expected anything back.

That’s not to say that he didn’t have anyone watching his back. Albert always made sure that Racer was first in line for bread and coffee from the nuns. Romeo was there with mindless chatter when Racer needed the distraction. Crutchie was there to just sit with him, when he had too much going on in his head that he needed to work it out in silence. Jack regularly checked in with him and didn’t necessarily call him on his lies when he said that he was fine. Elmer always knew when he needed space and never gave him away when he caught him sneaking out of the Boarding House. Finch would immediately be there as back up when he saw the Delancey’s trying harder than normal to get under Racer’s skin - not that Race needed back-up. The former Brooklyn leader made sure all his charges could hold their own, Race and Spot rising to being the best fighters. Mush and Jojo would occasionally knick food, an apple or bread loaf, if they felt like they could get away with it.

Spot, though. Spot would go through fire for Racer. He would risk everything for the other boy if he let him. He’s the only one who Racer allows to see him weak, to see him broken and in pain. Spot is the only person who Racer drops his mask around. He doesn’t need to be in a good mood. He doesn’t need to be funny. He can show up, completely exhausted, and Spot will be just as happy to see him. 

Once a month, Spot asks Race to home. And once a month, Racer says he can’t. Not yet. Jack’s head is still too far up in the clouds. Crutchie is still too willing to let Jack do whatever he feels like without thinking about the outcomes and how they would effect the others to be a good Second. Romeo was still too young for him to leave and Albert needed him, they were kindred spirits. David could potentially fill Racer’s place, but who knew how much longer he would be selling. But he knew that no matter how many times he said “Not Yet”, Spot would never stop asking.

“You eat today?” Spot asked, meeting Racer on the Brooklyn side of the Bridge as the sun began setting. The blonde had sold in Manhattan that day because Romeo had been sick and he wanted to keep an eye on the younger boy.

Racer just shrugged in response, not meeting Spot’s eye.

“Look at me.” Spot softly demanded, taking a centering breath when he saw Racer’s bruised face. He could feel the anger bubbling under his skin, but knowing that he needed to keep it in. Getting angry wouldn’t do anything, especially since it was hardly Racer’s fault. Gently touching the darkest bruise on his cheek, he asked, “What happened?”

“I was caught off guard.” was all Racer said.

“Obviously,” Spot rolled his eyes, “that’s the only way you would lose. Who was it?”

“Some guy.” Racer replied, “Older man, offered me a little extra if I got on my knees for him. I refused and he got pushie.”

Spot bit back his reply, just took Racer’s hand and pulled him toward the Lodging House.

“I grabbed some food for you.” Spot said, “I’ll get you cleaned up and fed. You’re sleeping here tonight. I don’t want you walking back.”

“Spottie,” Racer sighed, “I can’t.”

“If Kelly has a problem with it, he can talk to me.” Spot fired back, “Let someone else step up for once and look after yourself first.”

“I’m not built like that, Sean.” Race’s voice was so soft, so quiet, so tired.

“Then let me look after you, Tony.” Spot turned around, his eyes shining with affection, “Let me take care of you.”

“I can’t ask you to do that.” Racer shook his head, trying to back up.

“Yes, you can.” Spot pushed it, not letting Racer run away from this, “You put so much of yourself into looking after everyone else, and no one returns the favor. Now, let me help you.”

Race knew better than to argue with Spot when he used that tone. The soft, sincere, pleading tone that only ever came out with Racer. He let out a sigh and let Spot pull him inside and into the small washroom upstairs.

“How much sleep have you gotten?” Spot asked as he started treating Race’s wounds, asking one of the Brooklyn boys to grab the small loaf of bread from his room, handing it to the blonde and watching him until he started eating.

“Romeo’s been sick.” Race replied, “I’ve been up with him.”

“Bad?” Spot’s eyebrows creased in concern.

“Bad enough that he couldn’t sell.” Racer replied, not meeting Spot’s eyes. He didn’t need to voice that he had worked his ass off selling extra papes to pay for Romeo’s bed and food, “Today was his first day back and I wanted to be able to keep an eye on him.”

Spot didn’t respond, just finished cleaning Racer’s face and urging him to eat before leading him into the tiny room that was passed down from Brooklyn Leader to Brooklyn Leader. He gestured for Racer to sit down on the bed and took his shoes and shirt off, before scooting him to the side of the bed touching the wall.

“Get some sleep.” Spot instructed, joining Racer on the bed and wrapping his arms around the slimmer boy, making a note to knick him something a little more filling than bread.

“Night, Spottie.” Racer’s voice was quiet as his exhaust finally caught up with him.

“Good night, Tony,” Spot replied, pressing a kiss to the other boy’s forehead and closing his own eyes.


End file.
